Electronic systems and equipment such as computer systems, network interfaces, storage systems, and telecommunications equipment are commonly enclosed within a cabinet, rack, or housing for support, physical security, and efficient usage of space. Electronic equipment contained within the enclosure generates a significant amount of heat. Thermal damage may occur to the electronic equipment unless the heat is removed.
Some computer systems, for example network systems, often have multiple separate computer units or servers positioned and stacked in a cabinet or rack. The servers are electrically interconnected and perform functions such as storage, communications, computations, and the like. The rack includes support columns for securing the individual computer servers, typically using opposing slide assemblies which attach to the columns. Slide assemblies enable a server to be extracted from the rack, typically at the front but possibly at the rear or sides, so that individual servers can be serviced for maintenance, replacement of computer cards, or other operations while the server remains in operation.
A typical server has a back panel coupled to several input and output cables which include power cables, data cables, communication lines, keyboard lines, and others. Some type of cable management device, for example a cable management arm, may be used to collect the cables at the back of the server and rack for convenience and organization. The cable management arm is typically mounted to the rack and to the server in such a manner that when the computer server is pulled out of the rack on the slide assemblies, the cable management arm unfolds and extends to allow the cables mounted thereto to be maintained in their organized state.